1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the manufacturing and performance of spatial light modulators such as interferometric modulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spatial light modulators are display devices that contain arrays of individually addressable light modulating elements. Examples of spatial light modulators include liquid crystal displays and interferometric modulator arrays. The light modulating elements in such devices typically function by altering the characteristics of light reflected or transmitted through the individual elements, thus altering the appearance of the display.